


The beginning

by TheCreator312



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreator312/pseuds/TheCreator312
Summary: This is a beginning to a major story
Relationships: Leaf & Red (Pokemon)





	The beginning

{DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS NORE WILL I EVER, I AM JUST DOING THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND I WILL NEVER TRY TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY} 

Waking up was always a disappointment because there was nothing ever waiting for me but being at the age of fifteen naturally, I have to get up. I get my shoes on and just sit on my bed for a little until I hear a call,  
"Red"  
My mom was calling and I was being stubborn as a mule. After the third calling, I walked down the stairs and to find my mom and the window looking out. She saw me and said,  
"We have some new neighbours, would you mind helping them move in?"  
Not caring much and already ready I agreed and as I walked out the door I grabbed some toast that had just popped out the toaster. Mom always made me breakfast but for a while, she just didn't work as hard. Once she made three eggs and a mountain full of hash-browns. But I just don't get that sorta stuff anymore. I walk outside to find Jared (My Rival and best friend) walking over complaining about how his grandpa is making him help the new neighbours. I also see a man with a moustache and a bald head, he called for his daughter to help him and by that time Jared had already caught up and was standing next to me. The girl popped out and she was... stunning. Her silky brown hair flowed through the wind, she had a pokemon hat and she wore a blue shirt but a red skirt. She also wore running shoes. Jared pushed me while saying,  
"DIBBS!!!"  
I quickly ran up to find him already introducing himself. And she looked over to me and asked who I was. Before I could say anything Jared was,  
"Ohhh this is... Red, he is my best friend and he has always looked up to me, he's always telling me that"  
She giggled and I said,  
"Yea, I'm Red. And this is Jared my best friend and he is a crazy lunatic, who frankly can't get his facts straight"  
She laughed even more as he turned red. To myself I could just say that Red is my thing, doesn't suit him. Jared suggests that we go into the Viridian woods and I completely protest because there were wild Pokemon out there and we aren't Pokemon trainers, not to mention the fact that we don't have Pokemon or even a Pokeball. The girl is on board with it so I reluctantly agree.

As we travel through the Viridian Forest and I get the sense that something is nearby. As we go through the tall grass a wild Pikachu jumps up and attacks Jared. My and the girl back up as Jared was scratched, he was scraped but it wasn't bad. It attacked him with a shock next, as the lightning bolt hit him he sarcastically said OW because the lightning was not very strong. Jared was bout ready to hit the thing when I stopped in front of him and stopped him. I walked towards it with my hand down low to try and not provoke the little guy, once close enough I pick up the Pikachu and I was about to put it in the tall grass when I turned and gave it to the girl. I asked,  
"I never asked what your name was"  
She responded with a soft voice of,  
"Leaf, Leaf Green"

When we arrived Leaf let Pikachu into her house as she said goodbye to me and Jared. Jared nudged me and said,  
"You gave her the Pikachu, come' on dude I called dibs"  
We laughed as he went home. I walked through the door to find my mom angry at me because it's been hours. I guess Viridian Forest does speed up time because it only felt like a few minutes. But yet it's night. I told her that I was out with Jared. She gets even worse because she doesn't like Jared but put up with him because he was my best friend and the Professor's grandchild. She told me to go to my room and once I got in there she told me I wasn't allowed out until tomorrow. At this point, I feel as though I'm a prisoner in my own house. Jared and I set up a telephone system with cans and string when we were younger. I told him to meet me at the CAVE. I then went to the secret case in my closet containing rope, snacks, sleeping bag, pillow, and an emergency Smartphone {I can only afford one for me so I only use it when I go to the CAVE with Jared}. I go out of the window and hop on the roof. The treehouse in my backyard has a rope that I grabbed onto as I swung down. And as I walk toward the cave entrance next to Jared's house I felt the hand of someone. I turned to see Leaf and the Pikachu. She said that she got grounded and for once I saw me and Leaf had something in common. Me and Leaf head down to Jared using the rope I packed. And as we climbed down Jared was surprised to see Leaf with us. Once we got down I bring out the pillow and sleeping bag then realizing that Leaf didn't have one. I offered her mine and as I handed it to her Jared hopped out of his and was about to offer but she declined to say that she already had mine in hand. I also suggested that we shared a pillow. She agreed because she didn't want me sleeping on the stone floor. She said that she lays normally and on the other side of the pillow I could sleep. Jared asked how she found us. She said,  
"I got bored so I snuck out and when I saw Red I followed him here"  
I got out the phone and Jared brought the home-made Projector and we played Movies and as we watched we fell asleep, in that dark gloomy cave

I was the first to wake up so I went over and grabbed the smartphone. I climb back up leaving the rope for Leaf and make my way back to my room. I get to my house and see that my mom is still sound asleep. So I make my way up the treehouse and swing on the rope. And get one foot on the roof but not enough. I had already let go of the rope so before I could fall off I grabbed the roof so I swing back into the wall of the house. I saw that mom's room light turned on and so I climbed up fast. I get to my window and my mom has reached my bedroom door. I quickly start unlocking the window since it locks on its own, but by my luck, I remember to lock my room door. She runs downstairs and grabs the Master keys. I made it into my room and I kick my shoes off my feet get into bed, mess up the covers so I look like I was here for a while and close my eyes. Mom finally made it into my room to find me sleeping but as she gets to the door she turns and says,  
"Red, you were at the cave weren't you"  
Still acting asleep I said nothing in response. She continued,  
"There are mud and water on your shoes, it's staining the carpet"  
She turns to see the backpack in my closet gone and moved to under my bed,  
"Backpacks' been moved, the smartphone is charging"  
She looks at me,  
"You're not drooling"  
I finally look up, and say,  
"Can you at least say it was a good effort"  
She responds,  
"Yea without all the noise, everything I just pointed out, and the window is open. I would have had no idea"  
"Look me, Jared, and Leaf were hanging at the cave because we were all grounded because we were at the Viridian Forest for five minutes and turned out to be hours"  
"Oh, Leaf. She's the new girl. Who called dibs first"  
"WhAt!?!?"  
"The same thing happened to me and your father along with your uncle, your uncle called dibs"  
"Look can I just go to sleep"  
"Fine, but I'm telling Jared's Grandfather and your phone is gone also I'm taking the rope from the treehouse down"  
I never met dad but whenever I hear stories about him he sounds like a hero and an amazing Pokemon Trainer. I always told myself I would never turn out like him. I would never leave my family for Pokemon, I will never give in to the selfishness he gave into. I'll be there for Mom, and Dr Oak, and Jared, and Leaf.

{DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS NORE WILL I EVER, I AM JUST DOING THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND I WILL NEVER TRY TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY} Also this will be an entire series so expect more. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
